A current automobile intelligence system can not only provide a planning solution of a navigation path for a driver, but also provide a planning solution of a vehicle speed, to control the vehicle speed during a driving process of the vehicle. In the conventional technology, the vehicle speed is generally controlled based on a front obstacle of a current position of the vehicle. Particularly, the system may obtain a detection result of the front obstacle of the vehicle by a detection apparatus such as a radar and a camera, and then plans a suitable vehicle speed to follow the front obstacle based on a position and a speed of the front obstacle and a movement state and an operation state of the vehicle itself, such that the vehicle speed is controlled with the planned vehicle speed during a driving process of the vehicle.
It is found by the inventor's study that: in one aspect, the detection apparatus such as a radar and a camera can start and obtain a relatively accurate detection result in a case of a vehicle speed quick enough, this results in that vehicle speed planning does not apply to a slow vehicle speed. In the other aspect, in a case that no front obstacle is detected or a detected front obstacle is too far, the vehicle speed is planned without any limitation to be too high, which cannot ensure safe driving of the vehicle, and can bring a discomfort to passengers in the vehicle and waste energy.